


Fixing You (Breaking You Further)

by Natecchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: Grindelwald is good at breaking, but at fixing what he'd broken - not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/gifts).



> I blame Nami for dragging me into this area.  
> Happy birthday to you, beautiful human being. We love you.

His fingers are lingering on the doorknob for a moment, before actually pulling at it and opening the door with a small creak. The room is dark, just the way it was when he left and it's the dead silence which fills it up. There are no noises at all, but he knows that _he_ is here, that _he_ 's watching him from the darkness.

Grindelwald casts a quick Lumos, wandlessly, and it illuminates the darkness. Shadows are dancing on the cold stone walls and between all of the dirty grey in the room, he finds a pair of green eyes peering at him with disinterest at first, as if he wasn't there in the first place, but the disinterest fades and its place takes another emotion, an emotion Grindelwald was used to see in people's eyes, through those many years of being the darkest wizard of his time. It was fear. Pure, feral fear.

He makes a step closer and hears a small wince escaping those blood-stained lips. They probably taste of iron, and he finds himself wanting to feel their taste on his mouth. He makes another step and it causes the man to press himself further into the wall behind him. _The poor thing._ Grindelwald thinks and his face twists into a frown.

He just wanted to get out information from Scamander and he did get everything he wanted and even more, but the consequences... Grindelwald is good at breaking, but at fixing what he'd broken - not.

He's close enough to reach out a hand and touch that face twisted in fear and he does it. Newt flinches, but doesn't move away, probably too scared to make the move. His whole body is tensed, Grindelwald can feel it through the small brush of fingers on Newt's chin.

Lifting up Newt's head, he looks into those eyes and smiles - attempts to smile at the very least, and it doesn't calm Scamander, it makes his eyes widen with more fear in them.

Newt's instincts of self-preservation finally kick in and he bats Grindelwald's hand away, growling under his breath, with - as it was meant to be - a threatening tone.

"Let me go."

 Something in Newt's expression makes his blood boil with anger and he grips the man's thin neck, squeezing it the right amount without breaking it, and slamming him into the wall. Newt gasps for air, his hands grab at Grindelwald's, trying to untangle it from his neck and struggling to breathe.

"No, Mr. Scamander." Grindelwald growls in his ear and Newt's legs begin to shake, to give in. "If you want something, you have to ask nicely. Where are your manners, young man?" Grindelwald finishes and lets go of his neck. Newt slides down on the floor and coughs violently as the much needed oxygen fills his lungs again.

"Oh, my." Grindelwald says and helps Newt get back on his feet "I'm sorry." He adds smoothing Newt's clothes and patting his cheek "I'm very easy to anger." He looks at the redhead and meets his unfocused gaze, smiling "But I guess you already are familiar with that."

Newt winces again as he shifts his arm closer to his chest. _Probably broken_ , Grindelwald muses. He reaches again, tracing his long fingers from the the broken hand up to Newt's face. Newt freezes on the spot, he doesn't even breathe.

Strong fingers dig into Newt's scalp and tugs at his hair, drag him forcibly and their mouths clash into a bruising kiss. Newt is still frozen, but his eyes are widened in shock. Grindelwald is annoyed at the lack of response and grips Newt's broken arm with other hand. Newt practically howls into his mouth. _Nice_ , Grindelwald thinks. He definitely likes to swallow Scamander's pained sounds.

He withdraws and watches as Newt grits his teeth, eyes once again burning like they were when he just dragged the redhead into this room. Grindelwald couldn't help but smirk. Scamander still has something in him, he still is able to fight back, and this is so much fun.

"What the fuck." Newt growls, his eyes flashing dangerously. But Newt doesn't have his wand, - Grindelwald broke it before, when Newt lost in their duel - and the magizoologist isn't an expert in wandless magic either. He has one broken arm, and surely his body is covered in bruises, probably even has internal bleeding of some sort, judging by the paleness of his freckled skin and the shallow breathing. He's utterly broken, he is afraid, he knows he doesn't stand a chance against Grindelwald in this situation, but even so, his gaze is fierce and Grindelwald finds himself being very _excited_.

Grindelwald smirks. His hands are back on Newt, on his shoulders and his grip is strong, bruising, even through the layers of clothing. Newt holds back a wince, he's trying to stand his ground, to appear stronger than he feels - than he is, and it practically itches to show him his place, so Grindelwald does it.

Newt barely breathes in; the next moment he's turned around and is slammed into the wall. He's sure he hit his head and it's probably going to bleed, but he doesn't care much about just another bruise, because he's beyond shocked of what Gridnelwald does next.

Grindelwald rips his pants open and shoves them down his trembling knees. Newt turns his head and Grindelwald sees fear in those eyes again. He thinks he likes those eyes and the emotion they show.

"No-" Newt barely mutters and shudders when Grindelwald's cock, wet and hard, presses between his ass cheeks.

Newt screams when Grindelwald doesn't stop there and just forces himself inside. The same strong hands keep him from escaping and Newt just feels pain with every cell of his body. Hot tears are running down his cheeks as Grindelwald slams into him at a wild pace, making him bleed.

Grindelwald is chuckling low into his ear, whispering how good he feels, how he's going to take care of Newt, how he won't let him go.

Newt passes out before perceiving it and the pain doesn't ease even when his consciousness fades away.

* * *

 

Newt feels the pain in his body coming back as he tries to blink, to open his eyes. He's in a room, not in the dark one he was before, where Grindelwald kept and tortured for days. This room is much warmer, it has windows, and he's laying on a bed. It feels comfortable, it eases the pain a bit. He raises his hand and sees it neatly wrapped in bandages. A small smile appears on his bruised lips. He covers his mouth with the other hand and sobs into it.

Was this real? Someone finally found him and saved? Anyway, he was thankful to that someone.

The door to the room creaks open and Newt tries to sit up, despite the enormous pain it causes to his back.

Cold blood runs through his veins as his body freezes in place.

Grindelwald is smiling as his hand caresses Newt's cheek, as his lips kiss Newt's forehead. A strangled sob escapes Newt's trembling lips.

The nightmare never ended. It only begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm evil. I'm sorry, Newt, baby.


End file.
